Battle Royale of the Bands
by Ichigo in Wonderland
Summary: Dr. Mike and her friends transferred to the 21rst century. Preston and Sully have competing rock bands and are attending the local Battle of the Bands. Alternate Universe.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except persons and stuff from my crazy mind) and I don't get any money for this. It's just for fun.

Warning: The storyline of the following story is completely different to everything you might know. It's a modern day story and people which appear are maybe out of character…..oh….and it's really silly. I wrote it 2006 out of fun and it's not supposed to be taken seriously.

Battle Royale of the Bands

Intro

**Short introduction and declaration of story and characters:**

The following story takes place in our modern world, in a city in the USA, called Colorado Springs.

**Dr. Michaela Quinn:** Called Dr. Mike. Her father was a doctor and she is one too (she works in the Town Hospital). She moved a few years ago from Boston to CS. She's a pretty popular woman and has a lot of friends. Her husband is Byron Sully (he's the father of her daughter Katie, too). She also adopted the 3 children of her friend Charlotte Cooper: Matthew, Colleen and Brian.

**Byron Sully:** He originally came from NY to CS. He is a very open-minded young man. He is Mike's husband and little Katie's father. In his spare-time he sings and plays guitar in an Indie / Country Crossover-Rock band. His best friends Daniel Simon (bass) and Larry Cloud Dancing (drums), a Cheyenne Native, are with him in this band.

**Preston A. Lodge III: **He came from Boston, just about two years ago. He works as cashier in a subsidiary of his fathers bank. He is the front man of a Visual Kei Band.

**Jake Slicker:** Owner of a hairdresser shop and one half of a duo infernale. His girlfriend is Teresa Morales, a teacher at Middle School.

**Hank Lawson:** He is the owner of a Go-Go-Club. Hank is the other half of the duo infernale and Jake's best friend. They are going to arrange a band, just to kick Preston's butt.

**Saku Into:** A young man from Finland. Owner of the "LA Feeding Fire", a rock 'n roll club in CS. He is the organizer of the yearly "Battle of the Bands". (His family name is Finnish for "Enthusiasm")


	2. Track 1

Track 1

**4 Weeks before – The Battle of the Bands**

It was a pretty normal Friday evening in Colorado Springs when Matthew Cooper came home from his job for supper.

"Did you hear the news?", he asked. "The date for the "Battle of the bands" at LA Feeding Fire is Saturday in 4 weeks. Will you and your band be there Sully?" – "I think so," Sully nodded. "Must be cool, being on stage," Brian, Matthews little brother, assumed.

* * *

At the same time Colleen, Matthews's younger sister, was on her way to see her boyfriend Andrew. Because of the Battle of the Bands, Andrew had to spend his full spare-time in the rehearsal room of Henkan. Henkan was the Japanese word for change and the name of Prestons Visual Kei-Project.

Preston A. Lodge III, was, like Andrew and Colleens mother Dr. Mike, from Boston. Since Prestons father opened a subsidiary of his bank, his youngest son was supposed to work there. To make his daddy proud, Preston moved to Colorado Springs and took responsibility for the bank.

But that was not, was Preston was aiming for. The young man had much higher dreams than being a bank president – which is actually a pretty high goal. Preston wanted to become a rock star. And so he started a solo-project named Henkan, supported live by several musicians. After a while support-guitarist Andrew became a member of Henkan. And later Fallon, a drummer, and the bass-player Fynn joined to complete the band. It was the first band-battle Henkan attended since then and their goal was to win. There was no other thing Preston would accept.

"Fynn, you have to give more power in this solo. OK?", was the first Colleen heard when she entered the rehearsal room, which just was a garage Preston had rented for the band. And of course it was Prestons voice, telling the bass-player what he had to do. "When we want to win, we are supposed to do more than our best."

"Aye-aye Capitan," responsed the guy with the short blonde and green dyed hair and then the band started their song again. "Big Yoso" – "Big expectation" was the song title. Colleen was quite fond of the punk rock attitude the song had. When she closed her eyes she felt free, although she couldn't understand the lyrics, which were mainly in Japanese. But she felt the music, which was written by Andrew and that was, what gave her those warmth feeling.

* * *

And it was no other feeling Michaela had, when she was listening to her husband's music.

Sully was playing on his guitar and singing just the words, which came to his mind, when he put their little daughter Katie to sleep on this Friday evening.

The next morning Sully phoned his friends Daniel and Cloud Dancing. They decided to register as attendants for the Battle of the Bands and started to rehearse a little. For them it was only fun and a good reason to be on stage again and meet other, interesting people.

* * *

Meanwhile Hank Lawson, the owner of the local strip-club, had a serious meeting with his best friend, Jake Slicker.

"Just imagine Preston would win this frigging contest, Jake. He would be more arrogant, than he is by now. We could not let this happen."

"Would be. But what will you do to stop him. I don't even know if his band is good or not." Jake interjected.

"What about fighting him with his own weapons," Hank suggested with a smirk, "we could kick his ass, lining up our own band and beat them all. It would be no problem at all, most of the bands just suck."

"Sounds interesting, why not," Jake grinned back, "let the battle begin."


	3. Track 2

Track 2

**How to arrange a Rock Band in 2 days**

Day 1

Hank and Jake were sitting in Hanks car, driving right to the Colorado Springs High School.

"What do we do at High School?" Jake asked, not sure if Hank has lost his marbles.

"Where going there, cause of a very special girl."

"I don't know why I have to be around when you recruit new girls for your club. Besides is a High School girl not a little to young for a strip-club?" Jake said while shaking his head, thinking This man is outta his mind.

Finally the two arrived at the school, when it was about 15:00. There were teenagers on their way home or to the city, all over the place, when Hank drove his car to the parking site in front of the school building. "Let's go" he said while he was leaving the car. Jake got out of the car as well and took a look around. "I'm feeling pretty old here."

"No time for feeling old. We have to get her." Hank told his friend, heading to the entrance of the schoolyard.

There he watched out for a girl just about 18 years. When she passed by the two men, Hank reached out for her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, saying "Hey, little girl. I have to talk to you. Now."

"Fine for you. But I don't want to talk to you OLD man." She stressed every letter of the world "old" especially long, stopped walking and folded her arms in front of her breast.

While she stood there like this, Jake had the time to look over her. This girl was about 5'7'' and very slim, almost boyish. She wore black leather-boots, a torn up red checked skirt, a black T-Shirt with a bunny-skull on it and some colourful plastic-bracelets. Her shoulder-length hair was died blue and blonde and part of her bangs covering her blue eyes.

"This is Cordelia" Hank introduced her to Jake. "Her elder sister Brooke works for me."

Jake tried to remember Brooke, but the only thing that was equal to her little sister, were her blue eyes. Compared to her sister Cordelia, Brooke was a Barbie doll.

"What do you want from me, old pervert." Cordelia asked "And besides. Do not call me Cordelia. Everyone calls me Delia and so will you. Okay?"

"Delia, my dear" Hank started again in his softest voice. "I know we had our differences in the past, but now I really need your help. So would you mind coming with us, so we can discuss the matter" he said and looked softly in her eyes.

"I still don't trust you, but I'll join you two." Delia agreed "But only if you do me a favour."

"Whatever you want. Beside, this guy here is Jake Slicker." Hank explained.

"Jake Slicker. The owner of this hair-undresser-shop Jake Slicker?" Delia asked amazed.

"Yeah," Jake replied "But this is hair-dresser, not hair-undresser."

"In your case it is hair-undresser. You messed up my friends Julies hair, Mr. Hair-undresser, Sir."

* * *

"This is not a favour, this is plain wrong!" Jake claimed angrily. "You're right", Hank agreed "pink frills aren't really yours." "He is right. How about this one?" Delia held up a pair of red-leopard-print velvet-trousers and grinned mischievous.

"I'm out of this! You can do what you want Hank, but you do it alone!"

When Hank had agreed to do Delia a favour in change, for her helping him with a band, he didn't even thought of what this favour would be.

Now he and Jake were standing in the dressing room of some Punk-clothes shop, wearing skirts. And although Hank was the lucky one. He only had to put on a red-checked men's kilt. But poor Jake had to try on a knee-length pink skirt with lots of frills.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Hank asked.

"You want me to get Anna for you. Plus you promised that'll you do anything for that. But I think we'll leave now. I'm getting bored."

* * *

Half an hour later Jake and Hank had their jeans on again.

Delia and the two men were sitting at a table in Grace's café, planning Hanks band.

"I'll phone Anna today and tell her that we will meet tomorrow about 17:00 here at the café. When we get her as singer, we technically have won the battle." Delia resumed.

"I'll do the drums, my buddy Deacon plays bass and you two are our guitareros."

"Can anyone tell me who this Anna is?" Jake wanted to know. "I haven't heard about her at all."

"I remember Anna from a few years ago. She was singing in a small Punk Rock band when she was about twenty-two. She was amazing." Hank remembered. "But I wonder why did she quit?"

"There was this fight with Oliver, the band-leader, about the band's future steps." Delia explained. "Oliver wanted to sign a contract with a mayor label, which meant that the band had to go more mainstream. But Anna and two other members didn't want to arrange with that. So the they disbanded."

"How long is this ago?" Jake wanted to know.

Delia sighed "It's four years now, since they disbanded. Anna is 26 now and working in some book shop. She's wasting her talent, if you ask me!"

* * *

Day 2

While Jake was working in his barber shop and Delia was in school, Hank prepared an adjoining room in his club for an rehearsal room. This evening they would meet Anna and hopefully she would agree and sing for them. Otherwise Hank saw no chance for his band.

* * *

Just a few minutes before 17:00 Preston left the bank. The two clerks who where still there, could work the last minutes before closing without him.

He stepped outside the modern building with its big window front, made by an exclusive Austrian company, as his cell phone rang. Preston took it out of his pocket and saw that he got a message from his elder brother Sebastian.

He stopped in front of the bank to read the message.

About twenty meters ahead of him, a young woman was apparently in a hurry. She was almost running as she stumbled across her own feet.

And then she bumped into Preston.

Preston struggled a bit not to fall and dropped his cell phone, while the young woman fell down and landed on her knees in front of him.

"Can't you watch out where you are going!" he shouted upset.

"As if you had paid any attention!" she returned.

Preston kept on talking. "Do you want to say, that this was my fault, you…."

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, when he looked down to the floor.

Preston didn't knew the girl, kneeling in front of him, but she was the most beautiful female he ever saw.

She was in her mid-twenties , pretty small, about 5'4'' with a slim, yet feminine body. Long dark-blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a short jeans-skirt, a pink T-shirt with a black comic-print and pink Converse-shoes. She had a studded bracelet around her wrist and carried a small blue and green checked handbag with her.

"…are you okay?" Preston added after a beat, offering his hand.

She reached out and took his hand. "I'm fine. Thank you." She said, as she rose and looked deeply into Prestons eyes for a moment. "But I assume there's something wrong with your cell phone."

The woman bend down and picked up his phone from the ground. She handed it to Preston with a unsure smile. "I'm sorry."

The phone was broken with a big scratch right upon the whole display. A part of the cover came up, showing the inside of the machine.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave now, there are people awaiting me." She smiled. "Bye bye."

"Wait…." Preston started, a little too late. He could only see her leaving. She crossed the street and finally turned left into a side-road.

* * *

Five minutes later the young woman entered Graces café.

"Hey Anna. Here we are." Delia waved.

Anna helped herself to a seat "Hi. Sorry for being late, there was some sort of incident. Whatever. You must be Hank and Jake, right?"

"Yep. My name is Hank Lawson and this is Jake Slicker. Where here 'cause of.."

"You want me to sing in your band. Delia told me yesterday on the phone. She also told me about the line-up."

"Fine." Jake nodded. "So what do you say."

"I would say it sounds interesting. But a band without own songs can't attend the Battle of the Bands."

"Haven't thought about, yet. But you're unfortunately right." Hank nodded.

"The problem is today is the last day to register for the contest. When we really want to do this, we need more than just a bunch of people to play together." Jake sighed. "We need a name for the band and some songs, in less than one hour. Saku registers the last ones today at 18:00."

"Than we just need a smashing name." Anna declared happily. "I wrote some lyrics in the past years and I'm sure we find the matching music when we start rehearsing."

"Deal." Hank grinned. "Looking forward to work with you."

* * *

On the same evening Sully was sitting on the kitchen table, writing.

"What are doing there, Sully?" Michaela wanted to know.

"Nothing."

Michaela smiled "That doesn't looks like nothing."

"I'm writing a song for the contest."

"May I read it?"

"No." Sully smiled. "This song's supposed to be a surprise for you."

* * *

"You're coming right to time limit." Saku Into laughed. "It's nearly six o'clock. Guess you're the last ones to join the contest."

Saku Into, was a 32 year old, very cheerful man. He was born in Finland and came nine years ago to America. He opened the "LA Feeding Fire" a Rock 'n' Roll club in Colorado Springs, with live music nearly every night. Saku also founded the "Battle Royale of the Bands" which took place every year. It was a great chance for Bands in Colorado to show what they got. Every year the first prize of this contest was a quite amazing thing.

And so it was this year too. The winners would gain the chance to perform on the states biggest Rock Festival in this years summer. Therefore it was Prestons goal to win the contest, but Hank and Jake didn't had any idea of the first prize.

"So what's your bands name?" Saku wanted to know as he filled in the registration form.

"The Home Wreckers" Hank smirked.

* * *

"I'm sorry you couldn't reach me, Sir."

"No sir."

"My cell phone broke today. I had to get a new one, Sir."

"I will keep it in mind."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good night, Sir."

Preston putted down his new cell phone and sighed.

His father just told him how pathetic he was. Preston A. Lodge II had tried do reach his son several times, after Preston broke his cell phone and now his father was upset.

"I feel so tired. I better go to bed now." Preston said to himself and went to the bathroom.

As he finally entered his bed room he stopped in front of the big window in front of his bed.

From his penthouse-flat Preston had a wonderful view over a big part of Colorado Springs.

Until now he never cared much about the city and it's inhabitants. But now Preston found himself wondering under which of all these house tops the blonde woman from today's afternoon might sleep.

"Don't be a fool. You might never see her again." He told himself, shaking his head, while he went to his bed. "And she left with just a dumb excuse for the broken phone. Excuses can't buy you new mobile phones."


	4. Track 3

Track 3

**Fortune Cookies**

On the next afternoon "The Home Wreckers" had their first rehearsal.

As she had promised Anna brought her lyrics with her and the band was discussing which ones would apply with a band called Home Wreckers.

"I like that one." Hank declared. "That sounds like a great song. The chorus sorta appeals to the bands name."

* * *

Cloud Dancing finished a drum-solo and looked up. "You want to sing this song to your wife on the competition?" He asked his friend.

"Yes." Sully nodded. "I want to surprise her."

"Sounds romantic." Daniel smiled. "Michaela's a very lucky woman."

* * *

Several hours later Jake finally resumed. "We need three songs. I think we gonna concentrate on "FOUR", "No lament's", "Gotta leave right now" and "The Battle-Song" for encore, if we need it."

"Okay." Hank murmured.

"I'm fine with that." Anna stretched herself.

"Can we leave now? I'm tired and Delia's almost asleep." Deacon, the bass-player yawned. "See. She's not disagreeing."

* * *

Deacon Cassidy was the seventeen-year-old nephew of Dr. Vincent Cassidy.

Dr. Cassidy was the Springs Town Hospital senior physician of the Surgery Department. He had a very old-fashioned attitude and meant that women had to stay at home. Michaela, who was his best surgeon, was a thorn in his eye as well.

Since Deacon's parents had died, years ago, the boy lived with his uncle.

Dr. Cassidy tried to raise Deacon to a proper young gentleman, but instead Deacon was a punk. A punk with torn up jeans and a red Mohawk. The more his uncle was against his behaviour, the more Deacon got wild.

* * *

Finally the weekend came and while rehearsing with Henkan, on Saturday morning, Preston noticed that there were only three weeks left to the competition.

"I think we should see what we know about our competitors" he suggested.

"First there is "Sheer Satin" a Glam-Rock band with no big chances to win." Fallon the drummer explained. "Further "The hooked Prostitutes" and "Monorail", both Punk Rock, will be there."

"The hooked Prostitutes?" Andrew made a disbelieving face. "Sounds creepy."

"They have no chances at all." Preston shooked his head, smiling mischievous.

"But there will be three bands left, to kick our asses." Fynn the bass-player said.

"Sullys band "The Natives", "Pandemonium" and "The Home Wreckers." Fallon specified.

"Who are the Home Wreckers?" Preston wanted to know.

"Registration List says that they are Hank Lawson's band. They just formed on Tuesday." Fallon smiled.

Preston snickered "And why do you think they could be dangerous for us?"

"Because the got Anna Brogan as singer."

"Anna Brogan? Who's this? Is she good?" Andrew wondered.

"She's pretty good. A few years ago she sung in a punk band, but they disbanded." Fallon explained.

"But she does not have sung in the past years? I mean, since her band broke up." Preston said. "That would mean that her voice is probably not so fit. Pandemonium is a Gothic-band, the jury and the audience might find them a little too scary."

"And what about "The Natives"? They are quite good I guess." Andrew considered.

"As if we couldn't beat Sully." Preston smirked.

* * *

"I hate this competition." Colleen shouted while she putted down her homework. "Andrew has no time for me, because of that stupid Battle."

"You're jealous." Becky, Colleen's best friend, laughed. "I wish I could be jealous on something too, but therefore I would need a boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Colleen apologized. "I shouldn't have said this."

"It's okay." Becky shooked her head. "It is not your fault that Richard broke up with me." Becky's ex-boyfriend Richard broke up with her some weeks before, after she found out that he was cheating on her with Alice.

"But, I mean, it's Saturday and we cannot do anything together, just because he has to rehearse all day long."

* * *

Later that day, rehearsing came to an end for Henkan. While Andrew hurried to meet Colleen, Preston drove to the city. He wanted to buy a book or two and so he went to "Gazette".

Gazette was a nice little bookshop in the middle of Colorado Springs. Dorothy Jennings the owner was a nice, elderly lady, which always had the newest bestsellers, side by side to the old classics.

Preston entered the bookshop and Dorothy, who stood behind the desk, greeted him friendly. Preston greeted back and went to the bookracks in the thriller and mystery story section. He noticed that there were a couple of customers in the shop.

Preston was looking over the different books, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Preston turned around. "No thank….you?" he asked surprised.

In front of him stood the blonde girl, which bumped into him a few days before.

"Oh." She took a deep breathe as her cheerful smile faded away.

"So we meet again." Preston noticed. "I didn't know you're working here."

"I didn't told you. I think you want something from me?" She assumed.

"That's right."

"Was it expensive?"

Preston looked at her, puzzled. "Expensive?"

"To buy a new cell phone."

"Oh. No big deal." Preston shrugged. "What I really want from you is, well, would tell me your name?"

"My name is Anna." She smiled.

"Preston." He smiled back and turned around to leave.

"Preston, what would you say, when I would ask you out now, as an excuse for the cell phone-thing?" Anna asked with a insecure smile.

"I'd say that I love Chinese food." Preston answered. "But I can pay for myself."

"Let's see, what about tonight at "The Golden Dragon" at 19:30." Anna suggested.

"Fine, I'll see you there." Preston smiled and left, without buying any book.

* * *

At the same time Hank, Jake and Delia were in their rehearsal room.

"I think we're becoming better." Hank said proud while he was tuning his guitar.

"Yeah, but we should play more together, as a group." Jake returned. "I know Anna has to work, but where is Deacon?"

"He has to learn." Delia sighed. "He failed his last mathematics test. And now his uncle's not letting him leave the house before he finishes his homework."

"Can't he try to sneak out, just as we did when we were in your age?" Hank smirked.

"I think he's doing better so. Deacon's mathematics teacher is Ms. Chambers. She's really draconic and loves to give impositions to every student who does not learn. And he will not have enough time to rehearse, when he's always on detention class."

* * *

"Anna, are you sure you want to date Preston?" Dorothy asked her young employee.

"Why not? He seems to be a kind guy. You really don't have to worry about me," Anna told her boss. "and I think I'm old enough to know what I do."

"I know, but Preston is maybe not the sort of guy, you think he is."

"You're talking like my mum." Anna smiled.

* * *

"Sully, I just heard what the first prize of the Band contest is." Michaela told her husband. "What will you guys doing when you win?"

"I know the price is a performance on a Festival, but we have already figured out what to do, if we should win. " Sully answered while he sat down next to his wife. "If we win, we will give the performance to the second placed band."

"In my view, you're the winner right now." Michaela said and hugged her husband.

* * *

The same evening in front of the "The Golden Dragon", Preston was waiting for Anna.

It was exactly 19:36 when Anna finally arrived. She was dressed pretty usual in a short grey frilled skirt, a black leather jacket, a green tank top and her pink converse. Preston wore blue jeans, a black T-Shirt and a casual light blue sack coat.

"Hi." Anna greeted him briefly, gasping for breath.

"Hi. It seems that accuracy is not your strong point." Preston smiled.

"Seems so." She laughed. "Let's go in. I'm starving."

The two of them sat down at a table in a quiet corner of the Chinese restaurant and took a look at the menu.

"I can't decide. It all sounds so delicious." Anna yammered. "I think I'll taste the duck."

"Sounds good. But I'm more for some beef." Preston said.

After ordering Preston started with the small talk. "So you're working at the bookshop?"

"Yes. And what is your occupation? I would say, at least some office job, right?" she guessed.

"That's right. I'm working at a bank. How did you guess this?"

"Your hands don't look like your doing any physically hard work. So it had to be either office or sales, like me."

* * *

Hank was talking to some of his girls, when his cell phone rang.

"Lawson."

"Ah, it's you Delia."

"You say what?"

"Anna is dating Preston! You saw them in front of a Chinese restaurant."

"Are you sure that it was Anna?"

"Cool down. I believe you. I'll talk to Anna tomorrow, okay?"

"Good night."

* * *

Meanwhile the meals were served and Anna and Preston started eating.

"How do you manage to eat with those chopsticks?" Anna asked. "It's so hard to eat anything with them."

"It's pretty easy, when you know the trick. Let me help you." Preston reached out for Anna's hand. He placed the chopsticks between her fingers. " Now try it. You see, it's easy."

"Yes, it is." Anna smiled and looked deep into Prestons eyes for a moment. "You're really into this whole Japan-thingy."

"Yeah. I even have a band, playing Japanese related rock."

"You're in a band?" Anna was intrigued.

"Yep. We're called Henkan. That's Japanese for change. We're attending the upcoming Battle of the Bands."

"You too?" Anna asked.

"We too? Do you know anyone who'll be there?" Preston wanted to know.

"I'll be there." Anna said proudly.

"Wait….don't tell me that your Anna Brogan from The Home Wreckers?" Preston asked, not willing to believe.

"I am."

"I had to know it before. Anna, this name, how could I be so blind." Preston murmured.

"Is everything all right?" Anna worried.

Preston looked up to her "It's all right. I think we should leave now. It's getting late."

"It's only 22:04. I'm not tired at all." Anna tried to cheer Preston up.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Dorothy? You seem to be worried, all evening long." Loren Bray asked his former sister in law. He was married to Dorothy's sister Maude, but since her dead he lived with Dorothy.

"It's nothing. It's just, Anna" Dorothy sighed. "Anna is on a date with Preston today and I'm a little worried about her."

"You should go to bed, instead of worrying about your employees love life." Loren gave her a advice.

* * *

A waitress came and brought the bill and a small plate with two fortune cookies on it. Anna pulled out her purse but Preston handed the waitress his credit card, telling Anna "I'll invite you."

"But.." Anna tried to insist.

"It's okay." Preston shooked his head.

The waitress came back and handed Preston his credit card back.

Anna reached out for one of the fortune cookies, opened the packing and broke the cookie apart. She pulled the paper out and read it while eating the cookie. Preston did that same as Anna suddenly said. "What says yours? I'm curious."

Preston wondered about this, but read it loud. "It says: You are going to win the biggest prize in your life in short time. And yours?"

"Luck has gone away. You will have to fight." Anna read. "Sounds great."

* * *

After getting outside the restaurant, Preston fought a little with himself, but said then. "I guess you're here on foot. If you want, I could give you a ride home."

"That would be nice." Anna said.

"I'm parking over there." Preston walked on with Anna following him.

"This is your car?" Anna was amazed when they reached the parking lot and she saw Prestons car.

"It's an Alfa Romeo 8C Spider 2006" Preston explained briefly while unlocking the car. "Have a seat."

* * *

"You can let me exit here." Anna told Preston as he stopped in front of an apartment house. "I think we'll see again at the competition."

"Well, good night." Preston said with a cold undertone.

"Preston?" Anna started before getting out. "I'll,…um, I don't know.." She stuttered while Preston was pretending that he's not interested in what she had to say.

Finally Anna bend over to Preston and kissed him.

"Good night, Preston." After that Anna left the car and hurried up to her apartment.

Preston sat in his car, totally astonished. He couldn't believe what just happened and watched as Anna left.

Something had just token his breath away and he felt guilty for being so repelling against her.

But at least she was a competitor and noting else.


	5. Track 4

Track 4

**Lovesickness and Rehearsals**

It was almost Sunday afternoon, when Hank knocked on Anna's door. "Anna, it's us Hank and Delia. I know that you are here. Let us in."

"The number you dialed is not available at the moment." They heard Anna's voice from behind the door.

"Don't act so childish Anna. What's the matter, you skipped rehearsal today? We all are worried about you."

Hank and Delia heard how the door get unlocked and then Anna opened the door.

She was dressed in yellow satin pajama pants and an oversized Sex Pistols T-shirt. It seemed that she just stood up. Her long blond hair looked messy and Hank noticed that she wore no bra.

"Come on in." Anna invited them to her apartment. She spoke with a low voice and her eyes seemed a little red, as if she had cried.

* * *

Preston woke up about noon.

After he was getting home the last night, he had drunk some whiskey. A little too much whiskey, probably. He felt that he had a serious hangover.

He sat up in his bed and looked out of the window, trying to arrange his thoughts. What happened last night?

Anna. As her picture showed up in his mind, he remembered everything. Anna, the sweet girl he was dating last night, turned out to be Anna Brogan. The girl who sung in Hank Lawson's band. She was a competitor, an enemy in the band contest. And Preston just could not allow himself to fall in love with the enemy.

"You better try to forget her immediately." He told himself.

He let himself fall back in his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"So Delia was right." Hank said. "She called me yesterday evening, telling me she saw you with Preston."

"For sure I was right, old man!" Delia said upset.

"Yes." Anna nodded. "We dated one time, but that was all."

"It's all up to you." Delia started. "You can either stay as our singer and compete against Preston, what will mean he might hate you, or you quit the band, which will mean you could be with Preston. The Home Wreckers will disband after the competition at least."

"No way!" Hank raised his voice. "You agreed you will sing for us, you can't give up just because of this guy. To be honest, the Home Wreckers are just there for kicking Prestons butt in this competition. And this is the reason you are here."

"A good singer, makes not a winning band." Delia interfered. "I think we all know that. But the Home Wreckers need Anna to win or at least to be better than Henkan."

Anna said nothing, just sat there and watched Hank and Delia arguing about her life.

After a while Hank turned to Anna. "What will you do?"

"Can I think about this?" Anna asked.

"You can." Hank nodded. "But you better hurry up with thinking. There are less than three weeks left."

* * *

"What do you think Mum?" Brian asked Michaela, who was preparing lunch. "Will Sully and his friends win the contest?"

"I'm not sure Brian." She answered honestly. "They are sure a great band, but there will be other good bands too. It's all up to the jury and the audience."

"The audience?"

"You know Brian. There are two voting's. The one is done by the jury, which will consist of some people from the music business. And the other voting is made by the audience. Winner is the band which gets the highest amount of points in both voting's." Michaela declared her son.

"I see." Brian nodded. "Then Sully has good chances. I mean most people like him better than Preston."

* * *

A few days got by without Anna giving the Home Wreckers a sign. Anyhow, Hank, Jake, Delia and Deacon kept rehearsing.

"I'm not willing to give up just because of Anna." Hank had stated. "We're attending this contest, even when I have to sing myself."

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, shortly before it was closing-time for the Gazette, a last customer came in.

Dorothy looked up and noticed that is was Preston.

He came in and greeted Dorothy shortly, then Preston headed straight to the bookracks with the traveling books where Anna was sorting guidebooks into the right sections.

"Hey." He said with a low voice.

Anna turned around. "Hey. Are you looking for a book?"

"I'm looking for you." Preston told her. "I have to apologize for Saturday. My behavior was quite immature."

"It was." Anna said briefly.

"Maybe we could try a restart?" Preston suggested.

"Life's not a computer game." Anna answered. "But I think I could give it a try. We close in a few minutes. Can you wait outside till then?"

"Sure I can." Preston smiled and left.

When Anna came out of the bookshop the deep red Alfa Romeo was awaiting her in front of the building. Preston leaned over the center console and opened the passenger door from inside. Anna smiled and sat down in the luxurious seat.

"Where do you want to go?" Preston asked as she closed the door.

"I don't know." Anna shrugged a little helpless. "I did not expect this."

"Are you hungry? I know a pretty good restaurant in the city." Preston suggested.

"What about Grace's café?" Anna smiled . "It's nice and quiet."

"Then Grace's." Preston nodded and drove on.

* * *

"Where is Preston?" Fynn wanted to know. "He is always pushing us around to rehearse and rehearse and then he skips himself."

"He is on a date." Fallon declared his friend.

"Who is on a date?" Andrew, who just came in, asked.

"Preston." Fallon informed him briefly.

"Preston is on a date?" Andrew asked. "Where did he found a girl, which is getting along with him?"

"Maybe she's just getting along with his money." Fynn smirked.

* * *

Preston and Anna had a nice little meal at Grace's and after it, Preston gave Anna a ride home.

On the parking lot in front of the apartment house Anna lived in, they kept sitting in the car for a while, talking.

"Do you remember what happened here on Saturday?" Preston asked.

"I'm not the sort of girl, which kisses on the first date." Anna declared while Preston gave her an amused look. Anna made a funny face in return and kept on talking. "I was sure to never meet you again in a way like this. I mean, you were mad, because of the contest."

"To be honest, I would not be very happy, when the girl I'm currently dating, would beat me in this contest. I really love music and to win this contest, could be a big step for me and my band." Preston declared. "And the special girl should support us and don't compete against us. Don't you think so?"

"This is not probably a hint or something like that?" Anna asked skeptically.

"And when it was one?" Preston looked at Anna.

"Does that mean that you want me to quit the band contest?" Anna wanted to know.

"Yes." Preston sighed.

"Are you just so dumb, or is this willfully?" Anna got upset. "Do you think I will let some guy decide what I have to do with my life!" She paused for a beat. "I better leave now." Anna got out of the car and slammed the door.

Preston opened the door and got half out of the car. "Don't slam the door like this! This car was frigging expensive! And besides I'm not just "some guy"!"

* * *

A few minutes later Anna phoned Hank.

"Hi Hank. It's me. I made my decision. I will sing for you and we are going to kick some guys butt."


	6. Track 5

Track 5

**Haircuts**

Days got by in Colorado Springs and the time to the contest grew shorter.

"I'm dying right now, right here." Saku sighed. "Maybe I'm to old for organizing such a contest."

"It's Thursday, that means there are just two days left for organization." Myra, his assistant smiled. "The upcoming days will be stressing us out as always. But I know you good enough, that I can say, you'll going to enjoy being on stage and hosting the whole show."

"Am I so easy to see trough?" Saku whined affected.

* * *

"So tomorrow is our last rehearsal. Do you think we can make it?" Daniel asked.

"At least trough round one." Sully answered.

"It is not important to win." Cloud Dancing said. "It's important to do something we like."

"I think we should play Sullys song first." Daniel suggested. "Just in case we don't make it far. So Michaela can hear it at least."

* * *

After a long rehearsing day Anna was on her way home. She enjoyed the night's cold and fresh air after the stifling air in the rehearsal room. While she was walking, she got trough the past weeks in her mind. Anna tried to resist, but can't help than thinking of Preston. She has not seen him since over two weeks.

"How can somebody just be so stubborn?" She asked herself. "Maybe he is just some sort of macho." The idea of neat Preston, turning into a unkempt macho, made her smile.

But then Anna began to feel sorry. She remembered that Preston once told her where he lives and changed the direction, she was going to.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Colleen asked Andrew.

"Not yet. But I bet Saturday I'm going to shudder all over." Andrew smiled, trying to tickle his girlfriend.

"Stop that!" Colleen laughed. She was happy that Andrew had a little time for her. He came to her directly after the rehearsal, while the other band members where still arranging and rearranging some parts of their songs.

* * *

It was about 21:15 when Anna reached the house Preston lived in. I was a modern, residential house with 7 floors. Prestons penthouse was on the highest floor and looked really big and expensive, even from where Anna was standing.

She entered the building and went to the stairs. Anna had decided not to take the elevator. A decision she really doubted when she finally reached the last floor.

The elevator door was on the counterpart of the stairs. A short corridor led to the front door. A polished brass sign showed who lived behind this door.

"Preston A. Lodge III" Anna read. Until now, she had not known Prestons full name.

Anna knocked but nobody opened. Maybe Preston was not at home. "Then I will wait for him."

The young woman leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and slipped a little deeper, finally sat down on the floor. It was cold and she felt very tired.

* * *

As Anna opened her eyes again, she as surprised. The last thing she knew, was that she was waiting for Preston in the cold corridor.

But now she was lying on a big sofa in warm, modern equipped living room and someone had covered her up in a fluffy blanket. Somehow Anna felt pretty cozy.

"Are you awake?" a familiar voice asked.

Anna looked around and found Preston sitting in an armchair, a cup of coffee in one hand.

"I found you asleep in front of my door." Preston declared. "I took you in, because I could not let you lying there on the ground. Do you want anything from me? Or came you just to shock me?"

"I'm sorry." Anna blushed. "I didn't wanted to make you trouble."

Suddenly a cell phone started ringing.

"This is mine." Anna said and looked for her handbag. Preston bend down and handed it to her. Anna took out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, it's you."

"Yes, I'll be there. Bye."

Preston gave her an interrogative look. "Who was that?"

"Hank. He was worried, 'cause he couldn't reach me the last hours." Anna answered, she looked on the display of her cell phone. "Wow. It's really late. I slept quite a while. You were up all the time?"

"Yes." Preston nodded. "I couldn't let you alone here in the living room, after what you did to my cell phone and car."

Anna bristled with anger. "Is this all you care about? Cars and cell phones?" She stood up and left the room, but came back just a second later. "Nice kitchen. Where is the front door?"

"Over here." Preston stood up and showed her the direction. In the anteroom she putted on her shoes and jacket, while Preston unlocked the door. As Anna got up she accidentally stumbled across a pair of Prestons shoes, she had overlooked and fell directly into Prestons arms. Preston instinctively reached out and caught her fall.

For the length of a heartbeat Preston embraced Anna and the two of them looked deep into each others eyes. But then Anna pushed Preston away form her and left with the words. "We'll see on Saturday."

* * *

Friday morning Michaela and her family sat in the kitchen and had breakfast together.

"Why do you not allow me to see the band contest too, mum?" Brian asked. "I want to see Sully and the others too."

"This sort of band contest is probably not for children of your age." Michaela declared her son and thought of an attending band called "The hooked Prostitutes". "I need someone, who looks after Katie when we are away." She finally gave in. "And I'm sure you will be great babysitter."

"Can I invite Sarah over to help me with babysitting Katie?" Brian asked delighted. Sarah Sheehan was a girl from Brian's class and he had a crush on her since the first day he saw her.

"When her mother agrees with that, I'm okay with it." Michaela smiled.

* * *

"Where have you been yesterday?" Hank asked Anna, as the Home Wreckers met on Friday for their last rehearsal before the Battle of the Bands.

"I was at home." Anna answered.

Hank bristled with anger and turned around.

"Hank doesn't believes you. Better you tell him the truth." Jake gave Anna a good advice. "We were worried about you, as we couldn't reach you and so we drove to your apartment yesterday night. And you wasn't there."

Anna sighed.

"Don't tell me you were by Preston?" Jake murmured.

"Sure she was." Hank turned to Anna. "Where else could she be?"

"Hank, that's not fair." Delia interfered from behind.

"Stay at your drums, that's nothing for little kids." Hank told Delia.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Hank?"

"You know what I mean." Hank said in a grim voice. "You are a girl, Preston is a guy, so what could have you done last night, what kept you from answering your phone."

"What are you thinking about me?" Anna flustered. "Nothing like that happened between us."

"But you concede that you were by Preston last night?" Hank noticed.

"I was." Anna said briefly. "But this is not important."

"It is not?" Hank wanted to know. "I thought he tried to make you quit every time you met him?"

"You know what? I leave and you can sing by your own, if you want to!" Anna yelled and ran away, slamming the door behind her.

"Look what you did!" Delia told Hank. "Tomorrow is the contest and you chase away our singer, old pervert!"

* * *

At the same time Preston was on his way to Henkan's rehearsal room. He was at one of the city's hairdressers, but for sure it was not Jake's.

He entered the building and could not take another move as he saw his father in front of him. Instinctively Preston looked for something to hide his new haircut from his father but did not found anything.

"What have you done?" Preston A. Lodge II asked shocked. He came to Colorado Springs this morning to look what his son had reached so far with the bank. After he had discovered that Preston is still trying to get into the music business, he took a taxi to the rehearsal room, because he wanted to speak with Preston in that case.

But now Preston A. Lodge II was not able to say anything. He was not prepared to see his youngest son like that.

Preston wore torn black jeans, a grey T-shirt, a pink scarf and a black leather jacket. But his hair was the worst. It was dyed black in the middle and blonde on the outsides. The dark middle looked like a not standing Mohawk and the blonde hair was a little shorter, it looked like sort of an undercut.

"I was getting a new haircut." Preston answered, smiling insecure.

"Looks like I came here for nothing. I wanted to see what you have reached with the bank but all I got to see is that you are still a pathetic dreamer." Prestons father declared.

"Maybe we should go outside to smoke." Fallon said to his friends.

"Good idea." Andrew nodded.

"But I and Andrew are no smokers." Fynn complained. "Plus I want to see where this is going."

"You need to smoke, right now." Fallon hissed and took Fynn by his arm and dragged him out of the room. "You idiot, what do you think….."

Preston A. Lodge II watched them leaving as Preston raised his voice. "Sir, we are attending a band contest tomorrow. Maybe this will be our great breakthrough."

"So." Prestons father raised one eyebrow. "I'll make you a suggestion, Preston. I will have a look at this so-called contest and if you are really good, you can go on with this band. But when you loose, you will never think of something like that again."

Preston reacted shocked. Was this really his father, making a suggestion like this? But after all it was a tough decision for Preston anyway. If he said no to this, everything is going to stay like it was now, but if he accepted he probably will never be on stage again. Chances to win were one to seven, since seven bands were attending this contest.

"Okay, Sir." Preston offered his hand to his father and Preston A. Lodge II agreed.


	7. Track 6

Track 6

**Showtime**

Finally the big day has arrived. It was Saturday noon and the preparations for the Battle Royale of the Bands at LA Feeding Fire were near to an end.

Meanwhile the attending bands were busy with the second most important thing of a good band: Styling.

While Sully and his crew, were just getting some jeans and buckskins on, the Home Wreckers and Henkan seemed a little stressed out.

* * *

"Is my hair all right?" Preston asked.

"You already looked in this stupid mirror about twenty times. I think your hair is good." Andrew murmured. He was not feeling very well at the moment, the contest made him nervous. Andrew stood up and started picking on his blue-checked trousers. "Do they really match this black T-Shirt?"

"It matches it perfectly." Preston nodded. He was looking at himself in the mirror. With his new haircut and colour he looked pretty cool, he thought. Then Preston checked his outfit once more. Black Converse, black trousers, a green shirt with leopard print and a pair of white gauntlets with a big pink star on them around his wrists. His father was going to hate this outfit.

* * *

"Hank, you cannot wear this for the contest." Delia sighed.

"Why not. I sing, so I decide what I will wear as well." Hank countered.

"Well, red is maybe not your colour."

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Delia asked. "Aren't you mad on Hank anymore?"

"I am still, but I cannot let you others hang." Anna sighed.

"Are you ready for the battle?" Hank grinned, looking at her.

Anna wore a pair of black leather boots. A short jeans mini with blue stockings, a black top with a red comic print and some leather bracelets.

"Anna and Delia look like twins." Jake laughed as he entered the room and saw the two girls.

* * *

It was 19:00 when the contest finally started.

Saku was entering the stage and the crowd was jeering.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm!" Saku welcomed them. "So, I will not talk long. Let the Battle Royale begin!"

* * *

The first band entered the stage.

"Hi. Were are "Sheer Satin"." The lead singer said into the microphone.

Sheer Satin made a good show, all glam rock with a nearly cheesy song about true love in a self made paradise.

Monorail, one of the two attending punk bands, brought a depressed song about feeling blue after a hard day.

The second punk band, The hooked Prostitutes, performed a loud screamo-song about how much the hate President Bush.

Pandemonium was the fourth band to sing on this evening. As expected the six members of the gothic rock band came dressed mostly in black. They used accessories in colours like red, pink and green. But the two front girls of the band were real eye catchers. Jonna, the seventeen year old singer and her three years elder sister, guitarera Maarja were dressed really flamboyant.

Jonna wore a Gothic Lolita dress in rococo-style. It was white with a flower print in violet and brown velvet bows on the front. (picture) White stockings and white leather pumps and much silver jewellery and pearls.

And Maarja was dressed in pink converse, a jeans mini with red and black striped Capri-leggings and a white tank top. She had a lot of studded bracelets around her wrists and wore a studded collar and she was never going anywhere without her pink electric guitar.

The group entered the stage and the audience started screaming.

"Hi, we are Pandemonium and we are going to rock you!" Jonna yelled into the microphone as Maarja started playing the first songs intro.

_You maybe think that I was high as a kite_

_when I get dressed tonight._

_Just try to take me serious,_

_I just want to be mysterious._

The audience was almost freaking out, because of this band and Michaela just realised that there were a lot of Gothic's in tonight.

* * *

"Damn it!" Preston got angry. "They are too good."

"They singer is hot." Fynn noticed.

"Yeah, but she is already in a relationship with some blonde guy, who's working at Kindergarten." Fallon informed him.

"Damn it!"

* * *

After Pandemonium's performance, it was time for the Home Wreckers.

"We are the Home Wreckers, check us out!" Anna spoke into the microphone and made a seductive wink to the audience.

_But there will be no lament,_

_cuz I knew from the very start_

_that in the end,_

_I would have to let you go._

* * *

"I think I'm gonna freak out now." Andrew said soundless as Henkan was entering the stage.

Preston had a fast look over the audience and found his father sitting in one of the last lines, looking sceptically as always when he looked at something Preston did.

"Hey minna-san! We are Henkan!" Preston introduced the band, half in Japanese and Fallon started the song with a drum-solo.

_I can see you._

_I can hear you._

_I know what you mean._

_You don't see me._

_You don't know me._

_You don't listen to me._

_You don't know who I am._

_Don't try to deny_

_that I am not like you_

_want me to be._

Preston A. Lodge II listened attentively, deep inside he felt that his son was talking to him.

* * *

Sully's band the Natives were the last band to compete in the first round. The jury and the audience had already rated the prior bands but nobody would get to see this rating till the last band had done their first song.

_I stay up, just to watch you sleeping._

_I'm gonna do whatever it takes,_

_to see you smiling._

_From the first time,_

_I saw you,_

_you had to be mine._

_Our love's gonna shine._

When Michaela heard this song, she knew it was the song Sully was writing for her and she was moved to tears.

* * *

"So, and now it's time to announce the first voting!" Saku announced. "The voting is like showed here." He pointed out at a big monitor behind of him, where the voting was displayed. "We have a point rationing scheme from one too ten. One is the fewest, ten the highest amount of points. The three bands with the highest rating are going into the final round."

Band

Jury

Audience

Total

Sheer Satin

5

3

8

Monorail

3

3

6

The hooked Prostitutes

3

2

5

Pandemonium

8

7

15

Home Wreckers

6

9

15

Henkan

7

8

15

The Natives

5

8

13

"Pandemonium, the Home Wreckers and Henkan are going into the final with the same rating!" Saku announced as the audience began to freak out again.


	8. Track 7

Track 7

**The show must go on**

"I feel like shooting things!" Preston muttered.

"Why?" Andrew wanted to know. "We are in the final round. What do you want more. We all had the same amount of points and so we start with the same chances."

"For me the same chances mean Russian Roulette." Preston said and then he explained the other band members the deal with his father.

"This is bad." Fallon declared finally. "We have to give all our best and win. Otherwise we will lose our singer."

* * *

While Henkan was worried about their future, the Home Wreckers had other problems.

"Hey Home Wreckers! You rock!" Pandemonium's drummer yelled over to them and pointed out a bottle of Jägermeister.

"Is this serious or what?" Delia asked.

"He is serious as hell." Pandemonium's singer Jonna declared. She was sitting on a stool and her sister Maarja was sitting on the floor in front of her, leaning against her legs. While Maarja played some notes on her pink guitar, Jonna was braiding her sisters long blonde-bleached hair.

Maarja looked up under her long pink bangs, which were hiding part of her eyes. "You're pretty good. I mean, you just started as rumors say."

* * *

Then the big moment came and Pandemonium was the first band to play in the final round.

_And you're looking deeper, deeper, deeper._

_Under my skin, into my mind._

_You're going, where_

_no one before has been._

_Shortly before you take my heart,_

_I ask you not to tear it apart._

* * *

The Home Wreckers were second in the final round.

_When you hit me I fall down_

_but I will rise again._

_You will see, I have grown_

_now I can stand the pain._

_So you're better_

_leave right now._

_There's nothing more to say,_

_there's no place to stay_

_for us together tonight._

* * *

Henkan were the last to play in the final round.

_Life is hard_

_but it is worth it._

_You need to be smart._

_Close your eyes,_

_and go trough it._

_Boku no story (Japanese: my story)_

_I never meant to hurt anyone,_

_But it seems I just can't do right._

* * *

After Henkan's performance the jury decided about the result. In the first round the audience was integrated into the voting, but after all it was a pretty professional thing, so the final decision was made by the jury only.

Finally Saku came upstage. "Ladies, Gentleman's, Goth's. In this envelope I have the final result." He opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. "Okay. Third place, with 7.5 points goes to ……..Henkan!"

As Preston heard their result he had to take a deep breath before entering the stage again to receive the prize for the third place. A check over $ 1.000,00.

"Second place," Saku went on. "With 8 points goes to the Home Wreckers!"

The Home Wreckers came onstage again and while Jake took the prize, a check over $ 1.500,00, Hank looked over to Preston and grinned at him mischievous.

"And with amazing 9.5 points the first prize, a performance at Soma-Festival, goes to Pandemonium. Come upstage please!"

The audience started freaking out as the winning band came upstage and started celebrating right there.

* * *

"After all we reached what we wanted." Hank said backstage. "And now the Home Wreckers are disbanding, as we all agreed before. You're all are free to do your own thing now again."

* * *

Preston was leaning against a wall in the backstage area, trying to realize what just happened. His band members were standing around him, embarrassed to say anything.

"Preston." His fathers voice appeared.

Preston turned his head to look into his fathers eyes.

"We better leave for a second." Fallon dragged grumbling Fynn away, while Andrew was going to see Colleen at the bar.

"I'm going to quit the band tomorrow morning." Preston started. "I know we had a deal and I'm going to fulfill my side of it."

Preston A. Lodge II struggled what to say now, as a female voice appeared from behind. "Preston, this gentleman wants to talk to you." It was Myra, who brought a member of the jury with her.

"Hi. I'm Sid Tichy from Strawberry Records and I think you're band would fit in our range. So, what about a meeting in the next days, Mr. Lodge?"


	9. Outro

Outro

**About four month after the contest**

It was 17:00 when Preston left the recording studio of Strawberry Records, who where located in Colorado Springs.

His band Henkan was recording their first album. Sid Tichy, who was part of the jury at the battle of the bands, had discovered them there. After a meeting and a few days of thinking, the band had signed a record deal with Strawberry Records and Sid became their manager.

Preston and the other band members were glad, to finally get what the were aiming for. And it seemed that Prestons father was getting along with his youngest sons ambitions a little better, since Preston started earning money by making music.

The young man went over to the parking lot, entered his Alfa Romeo and started it.

* * *

While Preston was driving to his penthouse he began thinking of all what happened in the past months after the battle.

Pandemonium, the winners, had an awesome performance on the festival and were just starting a big career. The Home Wreckers disbanded, after their only goal in the competition was to be better than Preston, which they even reached. Sully's band was playing just for fun and the other attending bands kept on working on their career in music business.

Halfway to his flat, Preston stopped. He parked in front of a shop and waited for her to come out.

Finally the passenger door was opened from the outside and Anna sat down in the car. "Thank you for picking me up." She said and greeted Preston with a kiss, as every day.

"Hi." He greeted Anna with a smile. "What about eating out?"

"Wonderful." Anna answered. "What about some Chinese?"

Chinese. Preston remembered their first date, which was not as good as it could have been. Maybe the fortune cookie was right, he thought. Maybe I won the biggest prize in my life. It was not the band contest and maybe it is not the record deal. Maybe the biggest prize one can win in life is the love of a wonderful woman.

He looked over to Anna as he suddenly gazed into the outside mirror, which showed a part of the car's door to him. "Is this a scratch?"


End file.
